Research has shown that HIV/AIDS prevention programs can have a significant impact on reducing HIV risk behaviors among adults and youth in the U.S. Sociometrics has made several dozen of the most promising U.S. HIV/AIDS prevention programs publicly available through two widely-used topically-focused archives: the HIV/AIDS Prevention Program Archive (HAPPA, adult-focused programs) and the Program Archive on Sexuality, Health, and Adolescence (PASHA, youth-focused programs). [unreadable] [unreadable] No similar resources exist for use in schools, clinics, and community-based organizations in developing countries. Sociometrics proposes to fill this gap by creating HAPPA-DEV (HIV/AIDS Prevention Program Archive for Developing Countries). HAPPA-DEV will draw on the successful development strategies used by HAPPA and PASHA. Programs will be selected for HAPPA-DEV by a Scientist Expert Panel based on the strength of the evidence for their effectiveness and their replicability. Each replication kit in HAPPA-DEV will contain all the materials that a new site would need to replicate the effective program. In addition, three innovations will be added to HAPPA-DEV: (1) Each HAPPA-DEV replication kit will contain a program adaptation workbook to enhance the ability of archive users to tailor effective behavioral programs to new target populations and contexts. (2) Each HAPPA-DEV replication kit will be digitized to promote cost- effective and widespread, worldwide dissemination. (3) Accompanying the HAPPA-DEV collection will be a Program LOCator and USage Tool (LOCUS) that will include: (3a) an electronic search tool to locate programs that match a given site's target population, goals and desired approaches; as well as (3b) a multimedia introduction to each program in the archive that summarizes each program's goals, approach and features, and that gives program usage and implementation tips. A printed version of LOCUS will be developed for users with no or limited access to computers. [unreadable] [unreadable] During Phase I of the project, we will conduct an extensive literature search to identify programs that have demonstrated positive impact on HIV-related risk behavior in developing countries and work with a Scientist Expert Panel to select efficacious and replicable programs for eventual public distribution. We will obtain Letters of Support from selected original developers affirming their willingness to work with us in Phase II on making their program available for public distribution. We will acquire the program materials for one selected effective program and work with the developer of the program to create both original language and English versions of the prototype package, in both print and digitized formats. The package will include a program adaptation workbook. We will also develop a prototype for LOCUS. The HAPPA-DEV and LOCUS prototypes will be subjected to usability testing with testers drawn from diverse regions of the world, especially those regions that will be contributing effective programs to HAPPA-DEV. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The proposed archive will facilitate access to, and dissemination of, HIV primary and secondary prevention programs that science has shown to be effective in at least one developing country. By promoting the use of effective programs, HAPPA-DEV should help reduce sexual and drug-related behaviors that put individuals at risk of acquiring HIV, thus promoting global public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]